


Haircut

by suoye



Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [5]
Category: J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M, omiryu - Freeform, tsim - Freeform, 臣隆 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 雙VO的日常腦洞
Relationships: Imaichi Ryuji/Tosaka Hiroomi
Series: 臣隆RPS極短篇合集 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1417981





	Haircut

12：12   
三代目的團員一起去餐廳吃午餐，隆二被健二郎的雙關笑話逗的哈哈大笑，好奇的Elly上前要求健二郎再說一遍，第二次三個人的笑聲更大了，臣聽見隆二因為笑的太誇張有點嗆到的咳嗽聲，忍不住也笑了。   
12：45   
隆二的嘴角有飯粒，很悲劇的被Naoto拍到照片，等到隆二收到他傳來的照片，匆忙去擦嘴時，已經有不下十個工作人員看到了。   
14：30   
排練結束，大家有各自行程，隆二後天有SSFF & ASIA的宣傳活動，天氣越發炎熱，隆二嚷嚷著要去剪頭髮。   
15：50   
預約到理髮店的隆二縮在家裡的沙發上，看著綜藝節目，雙腳伸直跨在旁邊玩手機的臣腿上。   
16：50   
隆二又開始重溫Atsushi 的演唱會光碟，手機在充電的臣陪他再看一遍。   
18：30   
去吃飯，隆二又沾到嘴角了，不過這次倒是自己有察覺到，擦的乾淨。   
19：10   
他們回去把碟看完，隆二接到理髮師的催促電話後才依依不捨的去剪頭髮，明明很清楚接下來的曲目是那幾首了，還不准臣動電視，等他回來把剩下的看完。   
20：00   
隆二把臣點的燒烤帶回來，剪的短短的髮型很有夏天的感覺，也讓他看起來年輕好多歲，臣沒有先接過隆二遞給他的食物，反而伸長手摸摸隆二的腦袋，頭髮有點刺刺的，真可愛。   
20：10   
臣把人壓在沙發上躺著，抬高他的一隻腳方便擴張，隆二有點不爽，一直想說服臣先去解決冷掉會超級難吃的燒烤。   
20：15   
隆二雙腿勾著臣的腰，瞪著眼睛凶惡的要他動快點，臣自然樂於聽令。   
20：30   
隆二又開始提燒烤，還有碟沒看完云云，這個自己爽完就想拋棄別人的小混蛋。   
臣把他頂的沒法子說話，不過還真沒想到隆二會掙扎的這麼激動，害他們摔下沙發，跌倒地毯上。   
20：40   
隆二被壓在客廳桌上，臣忍不住在隆二被修剪的短短的後頸咬上幾口，對方發出可憐兮兮的嗚咽，雙手撐在桌面上，高熱的體溫讓玻璃表面都有點霧氣。   
21：00   
臣和隆二把燒烤吃掉，冷掉真的超難吃。   
21：30   
隆二看到睡著，窩在臣腿上，捲縮著身子睡的樣子超級可愛，臣掏出手機試圖把這個畫面拍下來。   
21：35   
拍不到隆二的整身。   
21：40   
不行，不是腳卡到就是頭卡到。   
21：50   
隆二被他吵醒了，照片被他刪掉了，連同臣之前偷拍的一些照片。   
今天損失慘重啊⋯   
22：00   
隆二倒回去把碟看完了，還特別清楚自己在什麼時候睡著，是那首沒聽完。   
22：30   
他們輪流盥洗，隆二負責的把燈都關掉，剛躺下就被旁邊的人偷襲頭髮。   
22：35   
吹好頭髮的隆二重新關上燈躺床，側睡給另一半一個背影😠   
22：40   
睡著的隆二滾到臣旁邊，不過睡的很熟的臣沒發現。

FIN


End file.
